Angry Looks So Good On You
by WindowsDown22
Summary: On a day off Kendall and Logan decide to go to a coffee shop. When one of the waitresses flirts with Logan however, Kendall becomes slightly insecure. This leads to a fight, but who said that was such a bad thing. Request for OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS.


**Okay this is a request for ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS a friend of mine. Everything kind of got tangled up with one of her stories completely incomplete, where she was meant to give the 150****th**** reviewer a request, but the 150****th****-153****rd**** reviewers were anonymous, so that resulted in me doing this.**

**The request was, to have a girl flirt with either Kendall or Logan, and for the other to get insanely jealous and insecure. This causes a fight between the two, and then they end up yelling and getting mad, before getting turned on and having hot sex. Also, someone is to try and referee the fight and get the two to calm down, but they have to leave because they don't stop kissing and groping. I hope I fulfilled this. ENJOY:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Angry looks so good on you.<strong>

Kendall and Logan were sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for their waiter to arrive. Gustavo had given them the day off today, as he was trying to finish up writing one of the last songs for their second album. Logan and Kendall had decided that they would spend this day together, just between the two of them. Seven months ago, Logan had told the guys and Kendall's family that he was bi-sexual. Kendall was of course shocked for he had his own little secret; he was gay and had a crush on Logan. James and Carlos of course knew and encouraged Kendall to tell Logan. It took him a while to work up the courage, but after a month of anxiously awaiting for the right time to pop up, Kendall finally told Logan of his feelings. That same day was the day they started dating. They had been dating for almost six months now, but lately they had barely had any time to do anything together alone. They had been working so hard on their second album, and now that they had a day off, Kendall and Logan knew immediately how they were going to spend it.

Right now they were discussing Katie. She was older now at the age of sixteen, and she had her first real date tonight. That was what she had told Kendall anyway.

"I can't believe it, she's growing up so fast," Kendall said.

"You're not actually going to cry are," Logan snorted.

"Logan, this is a serious matter, she's my baby sister."  
>"She's not a baby anymore Kendall, and it was bound to happen someday."<br>"Yeah, far into the future when she is thirty," Logan scoffed.

"You seriously need to stop being so over-protective," Kendall frowned at this.

"I'm not that over-protective."  
>"Please tell me you're kidding right?"<p>

The little spat they were having was about to go on, when their waiter arrived.

"Hi, my names Valerie, what can I get you boys today," both Logan and Kendall smiled up at her.

"I'll have an ice coffee," Kendall said. She barely acknowledged him as she looked over at Logan.

"And what can I get you hot stuff," she said turning to Logan. Kendall's eyes widened at the flirty tone, but they widened even more, when Logan merely laughed the comment off.

"Um, I'll just have the same as him," Kendall bit down on his lips angrily. _So now I'm just him_, Kendall thought. Kendall shook it off, as he expected the Valerie would just leave with their orders after that, but for some reason she was sticking around.

"I'm sorry did you want something else?" Kendall spat. Logan looked back at him.

"Kendall don't be so rude," he said. Kendall couldn't believe Logan had the nerve to talk to him that way, especially when this girl was totally giving him bedroom eyes.

"It's okay, I'm just-I guess I'm just a little nervous," Valerie spoke up.

"Why are you nervous?" Logan asked.

"Well it's just you're Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush," Logan smiled at that.

"Yeah I am," the girl giggled, and it made Kendall's stomach churn.

"Well, it's just I'm a big fan and I was wondering if I could get an autograph," the girl batted her eye-lashes, in an obviously flirty way.

"Of course, do you have some pen and paper," she giggled again, and seriously Kendall just felt like bitching this chick out. Logan was his, in case she didn't notice.

"Actually um, I know this sounds kind of weird, but I have always wanted to get like a part of me signed," She pulled out a sharpie and said, "would you mind."

Next thing Kendall knew she was leaning down, basically showing off all of her cleavage so Logan could sign across her chest. When Logan took the sharpie, Kendall began to send him messages through telekinesis. He never really believed in any of that stuff, but he knew if Logan could hear him, he would put the sharpie down.

Unfortunately Logan obviously did not hear him, as he unscrewed the lid off the sharpie, and signed across her chest. Kendall folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the two in front of him. It was so obvious that this whore was flirting with Logan, but what pained Kendall more was that Logan was flirting with her back. Kendall started to look at the woman. She was very attractive, not that he swung that way, but he had always been able to notice a woman's beauty. Kendall had never thought of himself as attractive. He of course knew how gorgeous Logan was, and sometimes wondered why Logan was in fact with him, but those thoughts disappeared when he woke up in Logan's embrace each morning.

Now however, all those insecurities were coming flooding back, as Valerie smiled down at Logan. Logan was bi-sexual of course, so he would have no problem in dating Valerie. As Logan finished up, he put the lid back on and handed the sharpie back to Valerie.

"Thank you so much," she gushed, making Kendall want to vomit. She hadn't even bothered asking him for his autograph, not that he would want to anyway. When Logan replied by saying, "It was my pleasure," Kendall felt like bursting into tears.

Valerie then walked away to get their orders. Kendall felt a single tear fall, as Logan watched her walk away. It was obvious that he liked her, and that made Kendall's heart break. When Logan turned back he looked at Kendall, his face smile turning into a frown.

"Ken, what's wrong," Logan said, his face full of concern.

"Take me home," was all Kendall said in return.

"Ken, what's going on?"  
>"Just take me home now," Kendall demanded, as he stood up and began his track out to the car. Logan walked up to the counter where, he saw Valerie making their ice coffees.<p>

"Ah can we get those to go," Logan asked. Valerie smiled at him before nodding.

All the while Kendall was outside looking through the window, watching as Logan and Valerie smiled and chatted to one another. He had wanted Logan to come straight out after him, but instead he had to go back to talk to Valerie of course. Kendall hung his head, as he walked to the car, opening the door, and sitting down inside, waiting for Logan to come out.

It took Logan five minutes to get back out to the car, with the two iced coffees in hand. He put one of the drinks on top of the car to open the driver's door, and then hopped in himself. He had no idea why Kendall had wanted to leave so quickly, and he wanted to know what had made his boyfriend seemingly upset.

"Hey Ken, I have your iced coffee here," Logan tried. Kendall just looked out the window not bothering to respond. Logan placed Kendall's drink in the drink holders along with his own, before turning to Kendall.

"Okay what's going on?" Logan said slightly frustrated. When Kendall didn't respond, Logan went to put his hand on Kendall's knee. Kendall moved his knee away at this saying, "Just take me home." Logan really had no idea what he had done wrong, so without another word he started up the car, and drove home.

When the two got back to apartment 2J, Kendall immediately went to his room, storming through the apartment to his room. He locked the door so Logan couldn't come in. Logan had no idea what he had done to deserve this kind of treatment.

"Dude what did you do to piss him off?" James asked from the sofa, where he and Carlos were playing video games.

"I didn't do anything. We were having a good time, and then he just went all cold and silent."  
>"Curious, very curious indeed," James and Carlos said in unison, before they burst out in laughter. Logan had no idea what that was about so he just sighed, before he watched as the two stopped their fit of giggles, and began to play video games again.<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall stayed in his room for the rest of the day, leaving Logan rather angry. He wanted to know what he had done wrong. Kendall didn't even come out for dinner, which just made Logan angrier. That night James and Carlos left for a double date, with two girls they had met down at the pool that day. Mrs Knight also had a date with a man who went by the name Josh Davidson. They had been going out for a couple of months now and both Katie and Kendall liked him. That left Logan alone with Katie, and even she had a date tonight. If Logan and Kendall hadn't of been fighting, they would've had the apartment to themselves. Logan and Kendall hadn't had sex in a while because they had been so busy and exhausted, and tonight would've been perfect to change that. This just made Logan even angrier.<p>

"Jeez, what did you do?" Katie asked. "He's not even coming out to see me off on my date, or more like threaten my date," Logan sighed.

"I honestly have no idea."  
>"Well you must've done something," Logan just shrugged.<p>

"I guess I'll just have to deal with me threatening him tonight Katie," Logan said.

"At least you won't be as embarrassing as Kendall would."  
>"Oh yeah, how about, if you try anything with her, I'll hunt you down and chop your dick off," Logan said. Logan laughed at Katie's expression as she said, "Please don't say that."<p>

This just made Logan laugh even more.

It was at this point that they heard a door open, and seconds later Kendall appeared. Logan just stared at him.

"What, I wanted to make sure Katie got off on her date all right," Kendall said, glaring at Logan.

"You know what I really don't care why you're out here!" Logan said.

"Don't yell at me," Kendall snapped back.

"Don't yell at you! You deserve to be yelled out, after locking yourself in your room, after I did nothing wrong!" It was then that a knock sounded at the door.

"Okay!" Katie yelled holding her hands up. "My date is here, so quit the yelling and wait to have your fight until I've left," Katie then walked over the door, running her hands down her clothes to straighten them, before she opened the door.

"Bring him in Katie, I want to see him," Katie sighed before nodding to her brothers request. She then reached up and opened the door.

"Hey Brandon," Katie said, reaching up to hair, and twirling it around her finger.

"Hey Katie, are you ready to go," Brandon said.

"Oh actually why don't you come in for a second," Brandon nodded, as he walked through the door rather nervously.

That was when Katie heard. "Flirting with who!" Katie turned around to see Logan and Kendall, both wearing looks of pure anger as they shouted at one another.

"Valerie the coffee girl, oh here, maybe this will help you remember," Kendall grabbed to bowls, and stuck this against his chest. "Hi my names Valerie, how about I lean over like this so you can stare at my cleavage," Kendall said in a girly high pitched voice. Logan scoffed.

"This is what this is about!"  
>"Of course this is what this is about, it's about the fact that you were attracted her."<br>"Attracted to her, I barely even looked at her!"  
>"Oh right, that's because all you could stare at were her boobs that she was practically shoving right in your face! What do you like her tits, instead of my dick now!"<br>"She asked me to sign above her chest Kendall, what was I meant to do!"  
>"How about say no!" Kendall sneered.<p>

"So what I'm just meant to reject a fan!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Well how's it any different when you sign a girl's body somewhere?"  
>"Of course it's different, because I'm gay, and you're bi-"<p>

"That is enough!" Katie finally screamed. She was red in the face, so embarrassed that Kendall and Logan would so this in front of Brandon. She had never been so humiliated in her life.

"You two are both stupid idiots, and should just make up and move on with your lives!"  
>"I'm a stupid idiot!" Both of them screeched. The two then turned to each other to continue to squabble.<p>

"Guys…guys," Katie couldn't get a word in not matter how much she tried, but she was however glad when they both stopped, and just stared at each other. She just assumed the two had sorted everything out.

"Great now that that's over, Kendall this is-"She stopped when both Kendall and Logan lunged forward, crashing their lips together.

"Okay, that's nice guys, I'm glad you made up but…" Katie stopped as she realised neither of them were listening to her.

"Guys come on…" Logan didn't listen, as he grabbed Kendall by the hips and pushed him up against the counter that was behind them, knocking over a couple of chairs. Katie was about to say something else, when Logan reached for the hem of Kendall's shirt.

"Okay that's it where leaving!" Katie shouted before she grabbed Brandon's hand, as the two raced out of the apartment.

That left Logan and Kendall alone in the apartment. Logan stopped kissing Kendall, to move to his neck. He began to suck and nip, and every inch of bare skin, the sound of Kendall moaning, making him aroused.

"Fuck Ken, your so fucking hot when you're mad," Logan muttered against Kendall's wet neck, moving back to whip off his top, and then do the same to Kendall. He was then back on him.

"Fuck, I've never seen you so angry, it looks so good on you," Kendall moaned back.

The two kissed passionately, moving their lips against each other's furiously, the only sound that could be heard, their glorious moans.

Logan moved away from Kendall's lips, and began to kiss his way down his bare chest leaving a trail of saliva. When he got to the waistline of Kendall's jeans, he moved back, pulling them down to his ankles. He then went straight into it, wrapping his mouth around the head of Kendall's dick. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing as much of Kendall as he possibly could. Kendall fingers soon found their way to Logan's hair, tugging at his brown locks, something that Logan had always loved.

Logan growled in the back of his throat, as he stood up.

"Table now," Logan commanded. Neither of them had ever been really adventurous when it came to sex, opting to stay in the bedroom, but this turned Kendall on more than ever. Kendall moved to the table, laying down it. Logan firstly unbuttoned his jeans, before he was soon lying flush against him. They resumed kissing; before Logan pulled back holding his fingers up to Kendall.

"Get em nice and wet baby," Logan whispered, as Kendall grabbed his wrist shoving Logan's fingers in mouth. Kendall rolled his tongue around Logan's digits, looking up at Logan innocently.

"That enough baby," Logan said as he removed his fingers from Kendall's mouth moving them to his awaiting hole.

Kendall felt Logan's digits invade him, and at first it hurt a little, but Logan rubbed the inside of his thigh to calm him. When Logan felt Kendall was prepared, he pulled back replacing his fingers with his erect member. He started of slow at first but soon enough, Kendall was begging for more.

"Fuck Logan, yes!" Kendall screamed, as Logan hit his prostate. Logan had always loved that Kendall was so loud during sex, and he was glad that they were also alone now, so he didn't have to keep him quiet.

"Yeah baby, you like," Logan replied, ploughing forward, hitting Kendall's prostate each time. Kendall could only nod, as he let out loud groans of intense pleasure.

"You're my little cock whore aren't you," Logan said.

"I'll b-be whatever you want m-me to be," Kendall panted as he flung his head back. Logan smirked down at Kendall, slowing down his pace.

"Logan faster!" Kendall shouted.

"Say you're my slut," Logan whispered. Kendall whimpered, as Logan was thrusting shallowly, hitting everywhere but his prostate.

"Say it!" Logan screamed.

"I'm you're slut!"

That was it, as Logan pounded forward faster than he ever had before, making Kendall see stars. That table was squeaking beneath them in protest. Logan was so close, so he reached between them and began to stroke Kendall in time with his thrusts. Soon enough Kendall violently orgasmed calling out Logan's name as he did so, covering both of their abdomens in cum. With Kendall's entrance pulsing around him, Logan wasn't far behind as he came filling Kendall up to the brim. He continued to thrust into Kendall, lengthening both their orgasms before he collapsed on top of the blonde beneath him.

When they had both caught their breath, Logan looked up to Kendall, smiling at him.

"Maybe I should flirt with girls more often," Logan joked. This made Kendall frown.

"Ken I was kidding," Logan whined, but he still didn't get a response from Kendall.

"Ken…I'm sorry," This caught Kendall's attention. "I had no idea, I was even flirting with her, and I never meant to hurt you. I love you, not her, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise okay," Kendall sighed.

"I'm sorry to, I guess I overreacted a little," Logan gave him a knowing look, "Okay a lot," Logan smiled at that.

"You should know that I like you're dick above any other tits on the universe," Kendall giggled at that. "And I wouldn't' give you up for anything," Kendall bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from blushing. At that Logan stuck out his lips, waiting for Kendall to kiss him. Kendall leant up, and gave him a quick peck, and then fell back against the table.

"Who would've thought though that us fighting would lead to this," Logan mused. He did ind this rather funny.

"Yeah I know, you are so hot when you're angry though," Kendall replied.

"Mmm, and it lead to us having sex out of the bedroom for once."  
>"What, we're you getting bored?" Kendall said alarmed.<p>

"What no, I'm just saying that this was the hottest sex, we've ever had, and it all started from a fight," Kendall nodded, allowing himself to breathe again. The two thought about this for a moment, before Logan broke the silence.

"We should go shower," Logan quickly added. Kendall nodded, as Logan got up, and held out his hand pulling Kendall up.

When he pulled Kendall up, he pulled Kendall flush against him, whispering, "Is there a chance of round two?"  
>"Defiantly," Kendall replied, smiling as Logan led him to the shower.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope this was good. Also go and read <strong>**OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, for she is an amazing author. As I said she has a story called completely incomplete, and there is a lot of drama that's about to start up I hope:D Okay…well yeah…that's all…I love Kogan…Okay now I'm done!**


End file.
